


Home

by Writteninblue



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-28
Updated: 2013-06-28
Packaged: 2017-12-16 11:58:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/861759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writteninblue/pseuds/Writteninblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bertholdt made a promise to Reiner, and he plans on keeping it</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sure this whole idea has been done before, but oh well. Somewhat spoilery. Enjoy

The sun was starting to rise as Bertholdt's legs were about to give out. He had been walking all night, trying to avoid any titans. He knew none of them could move at night, it was the best time to travel. Even though his body still had yet to recover. He should rest, but he couldn't. Something needed to be done.

He looked down in his arms, Reiner had his eyes closed. He looked peaceful. A soft smile lingered on his face. Seeing it, Bertholdt couldn't help but to smile himself. Tears filled his eyes as several trailed down his cheek, washing off any of the dried blood that was still under his eyes.

He looked up, to see an abandoned village was just ahead of them. Bertholdt took a deep breath in, and exhaled. "Almost there, Reiner" He said, his voice cracked from being so dry. "Almost there." He repeated.

He looked around, the village though destroyed, looked the same to Bertholdt. And just then, memories started to play in his mind. The three of them, Reiner, himself and Annie, running around and playing together. All the good times they had with each other. Tears now poured down Bertholdt's face, knowing these memories, were never going to happen again.

He walked to the middle of the village and placed Reiner down on the ground. It was then that his knees buckled as he fell.Whether it was from his body still trying to recover from the fight, or the journey he just took, or the mental exhaustion of knowing his best friend now laid before him dead, he would never know.

He grabbed Reiner's hand. "Welcome home, Reiner…"


End file.
